


City Lights and Starry Nights

by poppetawoppet



Series: City Lights [1]
Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Angsty Schmoop, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 22:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4722833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppetawoppet/pseuds/poppetawoppet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Idea came to me on the flight from LA to Atlanta, inspired by <span class="ljuser i-ljuser i-ljuser-deleted i-ljuser-type-P"></span><a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://cinny-72.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://cinny-72.livejournal.com/"></a><b>cinny_72</b> 's prompt of Kradam hand kisses<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	City Lights and Starry Nights

The after party lasted well into the night, both of them wincing as everyone asked for just one more picture. It was the first concert they had performed together since "Rock My Town", so the excitement was understandable.  
Kris had flown everyone in, so Adam had decided to fly everyone back to LA. The ride from the venue to the airport is silent, everyone too worn out to say much of anything. The paparazzi were waiting for them when they arrived, and Kris and Adam dutifully waved as they took off their shoes and waited in line. They get bored, so none of them noticed when Adam put his hand against Kris's back as they boarded. It was a gesture of support, but the last thing they needed was the press speculating. Especially after the fuzzy photos of Kris and what looked like another guy. Or a girl with a short haircut.

(That's what Adam told himself, because the first possibility was incredulous and farfetched, and damn it, Kris was supposed to come to him with his big gay revelation—which by the way meant Adam had read too much of the fan fiction and he was just really thinking too much in general.)

Adam and Kris took two seats in the back, most everyone else spreading out and promptly sleeping, although Cale and Tommy were having an animated discussion about guitars in the very front of the plane. Adam barely noticed the take-off—an indication he had been traveling too much for his own good—and Kris was asleep before Adam could even mention the pictures, or even work up the courage to mention the pictures. So Adam watched Kris and did what he did best—think too much.

Kris looked tired even sleeping; shadows on his face that came from too little sleep, too many worries, dealing with pressure from the media, from his label, likely his family. Adam hadn't had the opportunity to talk to Kris about any of it, their tours seemed to be at the opposite ends of the earth and their time zones never seemed to quite match. But watching Kris sleep, Adam wished he'd made time. Because he seemed weary, and almost cynical, and Kris Allen had never been those things: he lived for music, and everything that went with it seemed only to fuel him. But Kris looked drained, curled up in the seat and eyes shut tight.

Adam reached for Kris's hand, ever aware that he shouldn't do it, but he was tired of doing what he was supposed to, tired of holding himself back when it was obvious Kris needed him, fuck the PR and fuck his image, his friend was lost and alone and he was going to do something about it.

Kris's hand was extra red, lines still pressed into the calluses where he had held on to the guitar too tightly, his fingers white because he felt too much, the music was his outlet for his frustration. Adam rubbed his thumbs over the lines and calluses, wondering if it even hurt anymore, or if Kris pressed so hard just so he could feel. Adam understood that, pushing yourself to pain just to feel something. But knowing Kris was at the point was a blow, a shock, because Kris always had everything under control, even when he was in the middle of his divorce, Kris was calm and cool. But lately his eyes showed too much, and his performances had been too much to watch, even filtered through YouTube.

Before he could think too much about it, Adam was pressing his lips to Kris's thumb, brushing against the rough skin lightly, wishing he could make the pain magically disappear.

Kris moved then and Adam froze, because being caught like this would be entirely inappropriate and creepy and he was pretty sure Kris would completely cut him off then, but Kris merely stretched, and his whole body seemed to lose tension. So Adam brought Kris's hand close again, and lingered on each finger, each kiss saying something different. "Don't despair" "I'm with you" "Let me take care of you" "I won't let you go" "Tell me everything".

Then Adam turned the hand over, pressing his lips to the span where the ring used to sit, this time the words so obvious he didn't even think them, and Kris's eyes were open and watching him.

Adam paused, his breath still hitting the back of Kris's hand, trying to read the look in Kris's eyes. Adam let go, trying to pull away, but Kris's hand gripped his, and all of a sudden the cabin seemed silent and empty except for the two of them. Kris didn't say anything, pulling Adam's close and kissing the palm, open mouthed. Adam shivered, and bit his lip and Kris' lip moved up his hand, bottom lip dragging just a little. Kris's eyes never left Adam's as his lips surrounded the tip of Adam's index finger, teeth scraping gently.

Adam's other hand reached for his seatbelt, and Kris shook his head.

"You think I'm going to let a little turbulence stop me?" Adam murmured and straddled Kris's lap.

"Adam—"

"Well, you can't say you aren't happy to see me, now can you?"

"Adam, this is so not safe—"

"The seat belts have long straps. We'll be okay."

Kris laughed then, the first time in, well, Adam couldn't remember the last time Kris laughed.

"What if someone catches us?" Kris mumbled, his hands pulling Adam close.

"I don't care anymore."

"Me either."

"Good," Adam kissed him then, finally, and Kris hummed happily when Adam's hand worked its way downwards. "Shh, you'll wake everyone up."

"Maybe I want to," Kris said, a familiar sly grin on his face.

Adam laughed then and shook his head. "Save the noise for later, when I get you home."

"Maybe it'll be you making the noise," Kris teased and that was the last thing they said to each other, the seat only allowing for their hands on each other and stolen kisses, but it was enough.

Adam woke up curled around Kris, their fingers threaded together, smiling as he noticed the seat belt, clasped across both their waists. Then he closed his eyes and wished they could stay there forever, somewhere between the city lights and starry night. 


End file.
